


[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fisting, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThen Will Love Be Kind To Theeby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:A collection of smutlets in the Accidental Warlord Universe.Chapter 1: Oh, Let Me Love With All My Strength — Geralt and Eskel have a quiet evening together. (00:10:49)Chapter 2: Only Through Love Will You Enter Heaven — Lambert and Milena enjoy each other. (00:15:04)Chapter 3: Hands To Make His Hands Rejoice — Jaskier gives Eskel that massage he so richly deserves. (00:11:17)Chapter 4: Should Kneel In Joy — Milena surprises Lambert, and he shows his appreciation. (00:10:45)Chapter 5: Take From Pleasure Fearlessly part 1 — Jaskier and Eskel spend an evening showing Geralt the depth of their affection for him. (00:20:05)Chapter 6: I Shall Gather As Much Of Joy — Jaskier asks Eskel for something special; Eskel obliges. (00:18:23)Chapter 7: Oh You Are Coming, Coming, Coming  — Jaskier teases his Wolves, and is very pleased by the consequences. (00:20:16)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	1. Oh, Let Me Love With All My Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737824) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> So, this is a new situation for me. Due to my personal mix of neuroses, I cannot cope with posting works in progress. However, since inexplicifics has confirmed that the chapters aren't actually connected to each other beyond living within the same universe (so if no additional chapters were ever posted, no one would be left hanging), my brain has graciously granted me a Special Pass to post each chapter as I have it ready. However, because each one could stand alone within the larger Accidental Warlord ‘verse, and because I know that many people, including myself, are devoted downloaders, each individual chapter/story will include all of the normal metadata/summary/notes. Sorry to all of you streamers who may find that redundant. When/if the work is marked as complete, I’ll also provide a single file of all chapters together without all of the repetition.

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:10:49  
 **Size:** 11.5 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 1: Oh, Let Me Love With All My Strength - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch1.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	2. Only Through Love Will You Enter Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Milena have a delightful evening.

  
  


### Details

 **Length:** 00:15:03  
**Size:** 16.8 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 2: Only Through Love Will You Enter Heaven - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch2.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	3. Hands To Make His Hands Rejoice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gives Eskel the massage he so desperately deserves; the next morning, Eskel thanks him.

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:11:17  
 **Size:** 10.5 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 3: Hands To Make His Hands Rejoice - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch3.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	4. Should Kneel In Joy

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:10:45  
 **Size:** 7.03 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 4: Should Kneel In Joy - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch4.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With special thanks to Nakiju for helping me with Polish name pronunciation! If I'm still a little inconsistent, that's totally on me. :D


	5. Take From Pleasure Fearlessly part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Eskel spend an evening showing Geralt the depth of their affection for him.

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:20:05  
 **Size:** 12.9 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 5: Take From Pleasure Fearlessly part 1 - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch5.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



	6. I Shall Gather As Much Of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier asks Eskel for something special; Eskel obliges.

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:18:23  
 **Size:** 11.8 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 6: I Shall Gather As Much Of Joy - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch6.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, pretty sure this was first for me! 😳


	7. Oh You Are Coming, Coming, Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier teases his Wolves, and is very pleased by the consequences. (00:20:16)

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:20:16  
 **Size:** 13.2 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Then Will Love Be Kind To Thee, Chapter 7: Oh You Are Coming, Coming, Coming - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-12-then-will-love-be-kind-to-thee-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack12_ThenWillLoveBeKindToThee_byInexplicifics_ch7.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
